An otoscope is an instrument normally designed to allow a physician to peer inside an ear or into a nose through a lighted pathway. At times particularly in infants, there are foreign bodies such as a bead or a bug within an ear or a nose that necessitate removal and at times there is bleeding within a nose that requires cauterizing. This continuation-in-part covers an improved otoscope addition for varying the internal pressure in the otoscope and also covers a basic three part kit with some differing parts to allow a user to simply and rapidly assemble the otoscope retrofit to suit his particular use.
The invention comprises retrofit pieces to enhance the use of an otoscope comprising an extension piece for the speculum holder, four differing trigger and hinge body pieces that twistably connect with the extension piece, two special trigger body pieces that may connect directly to the speculum and multiple different extension pieces that removably fit into openings in the distal end of the hinge body pieces. A fitting to allow finger pressure variation in the otoscope interior and in a closed extension and a device to allow foot pressure variation in one extension piece is also available. This otoscope kit enhances the utility of the otoscope for both the inspection of a nose and an ear and also enhances the utility for removal of foreign bodies from either a nose or an ear.